


An Angel in the Night

by Zenece



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenece/pseuds/Zenece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna watches her lover sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel in the Night

In the starlight you look like an angel and I catch myself staring at your back to see if you’ve sprouted wings since I last looked.

I almost reach out to touch your delicate skin, silvery in the dim light, but I hold back. I don’t want to wake you. You need your rest.

 

Besides, watching you sleep is rare treat and I intend to savor every minute of it.

 

You let out a deep sigh and mutter something. I wonder who you’re ordering around in your dreams this time.

Would the dream-version of you be talking to a dream-version of me?

Are we lovers in your head tonight?

Am I even there?

“Lanna...” You mumble and I smile slightly.

I’m there.

 

I study your face. An almost childlike innocence marks your features when you sleep. And I feel privileged that you trust me enough to let me see you so vulnerable.

 

I can still vividly recall when you looked at me, and I mean really looked at me, for the first time. You had that same vulnerability on your face. There was no Starfleet, no Voyager, no delta quadrant.

Just you and me.

 

‘Here I am.’ Your eyes said. And I remember how my heart caught in my throat at the intensity of that look.

You gave me power over you at that moment; to make you or break you. I secretly admired you for your guts. And I was humbled by your trust in me.

I recall clearly how I kissed you, tenderly, and how you melted in my arms.

All mine.

I couldn’t believe my luck.

 

And sometimes I still can’t. Because you’re everything I ever wanted and so much more.

I used to believe I wasn’t made for love. You proved me wrong.

And I’ve never been happier to be wrong in my entire life. You saved me from myself.

I really do believe you are an angel.

My angel.

And the only reason why I can’t see your wings is because they are on the inside...


End file.
